Everything falls apart
by forever.with.always
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a young girl, has had everything in her life shattered. What will happen to her now? Will she ever find something to refill the gap in her heart? How will she cope with her whole world unraveling apart? AMUTO
1. The new beginning from the end

The steps of my shoes crunching in the snow were a crisp, staccato sound. Snowflakes were dancing around me, as if I were their lead. The tears kept on rolling down my cheeks, an unstoppable force. It started to get cold, too cold. My skin felt as if it was pierced by a thousand knives. I could feel that my feet would no longer carry on. I saw a figure moving around, but no longer could I stare at this silhouette. I lost all strength and everything around me turned pitch black.

I woke up to a dimmed light. No longer was I surrounded by my dancers, but now enveloped in warmth. Where am I?? I still remembered his words, sharp and clear. Maybe too clear.

He didn't want me. He left us.

Who saved me?? Why didn't they leave me to die??

Then. I heard sounds from the other room.

What did they want with me??

"Shhh…. You'll wake her up."

"Well, might as well tell her why she's here."

"I thought you didn't know her. That you only saved a girl in help."

"Maybe you don't, but I do…" I could even hear the smirk in his voice.

Who were they?? This sounded like an argument, but I heard someone fumbling with the door and decided to pretend I was still asleep. They opened the door, and then… I didn't hear anything else.

"I know you're awake. Sleeping doesn't change anything." He breathed into my ear!

I jumped at the sound of his words. I opened my eyes to a guy and a girl. Anyone could tell that they were siblings. The girl was statuesque. Her blond hair was gracefully put up into two pigtails, lightly curled at the bottom. Every movement would be mimicked by her curls, as if they were dancing. Her eyes were a rich, amethyst colour. The guy was… well, words wouldn't explain. His hair was a dark, navy blue matching his dark eyes. It was the type of guy that all girls would fall for. All except me. Then he spoke again.

"You know, you can stop staring now."

I closed my mouth, but my eyes would not leave. The girl moved closer holding a tray of food in her hands. She told me to eat, and I did, with them staring at me.

"What happened?? Yesterday was one of the coldest days in the year and you went out there with no coat. If it weren't for my brother, you probably would have died! Wasting his time saving you!"

"UTAU!! Don't be so impolite to our guest" So her name was Utau. It matched her.

I could hear the underlying care this Utau girl had for me. But…. He didn't. The memories came back, vivid, almost as if they were replaying…..

----------------------------flashback-------------------------------------

"Why? How could you leave us now??"

"I'm leaving and I already told you so many times"

"We need you. Your family needs you"

"I don't need you, family. Some things that I need could never be replaced with family, one, money, and two, cards."

"So, you are leaving us for the things you care most, and obviously, we aren't on that chart"

"That's right"----pause---- "I'm done packing and I already took half of the joint account's money"

"But….. that's not yours! It belongs to the children!"

"Well, I don't think the children would mind, right??"

"No.....daddy, I love you"

"Very well, goodbye!"

---------------------end of flashback-----------------

Please rate and review

I would thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart:D


	2. Hope? or darkness?

AMU'S POV

"You mean, your dad walked out of your family with your money, for the sake of GAMBLING!!!"

Her voice was filled with fury.

I could not speak, the horror of the situation lingered through my memory. The tears rolled off my cheek and the pitter-patter of it landing on the bed was clearly heard.

And then…

I felt something warm hold me.

He gave me a hug. An embrace. A caress.

Maybe the best thing that will ever happen to me after the incident.

I left after that, even though they asked me to stay, well, Utau did. I walked back to the place where my family shattered, back into a world where love no longer existed.

I opened the door back to my house; where was my mom and Ami, my sister??

I couldn't find them, until I came across a letter with my name on it.

"I'm sorry, Amu, my dear daughter. We have to leave. There is money in the joint account for you. The password XXXXX. Please take care of the house. I promise that we will both return in due time, but until then, we wish you our best and we really hope that we could be with you."

I was stunned.

My mom and sister was gone too. Why is everyone leaving me?? I'm the only one left.

IKUTO's POV

That girl.

No one to help her.

She refused our help.

How can she, a girl, go back to a place that just ruined her life?

She was quite amusing, with her bubblegum hair. Was that natural??

"Ikuto, go check up on her. The more I think about her, the more I think that leaving her is a bad idea. "

"Consider it done. Visiting young girls at home is exactly what my favourite hobby is"

I obviously pulled out my infamous smirk and headed towards that amusing pinkette… ….. AMU

* * *

Peoplez, please rate and review .

I would be super encouraged ;D


	3. A surprise visit

here's my next chapter

hope you guys enjoy:D

ps. u guys can vote if you guys want a chat in the beginning or not.

* * *

AMU's POV

I trudged up the stairs to my room. It was normal, unchanged.

The only place in the world that was actually normal for me.

I flopped on my bed, hoping to get some rest from such a long day, to escape just for a while.

I closed my eyes, and felt a cold gust of air reach my face.

"Boo!"

"AHHH!!! What are you doing here??!!" I know him….his name was Ikuto, I think.

"Being here for you. I thought you needed someone. I'm right here for you." He smiled…..no, wait he's smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I don't need someone making fun of my situation."

"You're right. I should leave, but before that…."

He was on his way out through the balcony door until he suddenly turned around. I looked at him, and noticed that he looked very strong for his age….

IKUTO'S POV

She looked so tired. As if a night was all that was needed to make her seem older.

I quietly slid open the balcony door. The cold air entering her room with me.

She stirred a bit. I decided to this chance to make fun of her.

"Boo!" Her eyes fluttered open. Her face turned almost 500 shades of red!!

What did I say again?? I remember saying something then smirking. Whatever. I was looking at her porcelain skin and her golden honey orbs.

She was beautiful. Perfect, fragile in a cute way.

I looked at her carefully. I wanted to protect her, to stay with her.

Could it be that she was the one I was looking for??

* * *

thanks for reading guys

please rate and review


	4. A fresh start, is it?

here's my next chappie

hope you guys like it;D

* * *

AMU's POV

Another day passes and another day begins.

My life was and is still ruined, but I have to keep on going.

I applied to a different school. Far away from all the friends who knew about my happy and energetic personalities. To go to a new school and establish a different rep.

I put on my new uniform. A simple blazer with a mini skirt and I added a few of my own touches here and there: a belt, a tie, an armband….. okay, maybe a lot of accessories.

I walked towards my new school. It was HUGE. Not just the normal mansion big, it was ENORMOUS.

I stepped in the office and looked at the secretary.

"Well, you must be…" *shuffling of papers* "the new, exchange student Hinamori Amu."

"Yup."

"Okay… here's your schedule for the rest of the year and if there are any more questions, you can come back to the office and ask me about them."

I stepped out of the office and thought to myself, "Would I actually want to attract that much attention by going to the office? No thanks."

Room 112…. Nope….113 nope…aha 115!

I could already hear the clutter of the student's gossip, and I would soon be the topic of their talk.

I slid open the door. Everyone's head turned. Almost 500 pairs of eyes were on me. The teacher told everyone to sit in their seats. I stood at the front. What do I do??

"Well class, we have a new transfer student. Her name is Hinamori Amu. Why don't you introduce yourself, Hinamori-san?"

"Hi…..I'm Hinamori Amu." Eeeeeeeeep! I'm so nervous, but I won't show anyone.

"Okay….. why don't you go sit over there, next to Mashiro-san."

With every step I took, I could hear the guys talk behind me.

"Whoa she looks hot!"

"I know. Do you think she would go out with me??"

So did the girls talk.

"She has pink hair. Is that natural??"

"She probably did that for her ex."

The talks just won't stop.

I finally arrived at my seat, next to ….. Mashiro-san.

"Hey. My name is Rima Mashiro, but just call me Rima."

This Rima girl looked like a human-sized doll! Her long, flowing hair with a thin ribbon tying up her bangs would make boys grovel and serve her every wish. The uniform fit her perfectly and she looked amazing!

--------------------------------------------------After class--------------------------------

"Hey Amu, wanna eat lunch with me?? I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." Rima asked.

"Ummm…. Sure, why not??"

We walked side by side into the cafeteria, turning heads along the way. We finally reached the table and there were faces I have never seen before.

"Guys, this is Amu, I think she can be my new best friend." I blushed. That was so nice of her.

"To achieve Rima's approval is equal to achieving mine. Hi Amu, the name is Nagihiko."

"My turn, my turn! My name is Yaya and I really like candy:D!"

"Hey, name's Kukai. I'm your super ultra cool soccer fan."

"Good afternoon, my name is Kairi. I'm in charge of all the technical stuff."

"I'm Tadase. Pleasure to meet you." It almost seemed he had a royal aura.

"WHERE IS UTAU AND IKUTO!!!???" Rima yelled. What a loud voice she had!

"Rima, we are right here….."

* * *

GUYZZZ

please rate and review this chappie

Merci Beaucoup (thank you very much in french)


	5. WHAT? WHO'S DATING WHO?

AMU'S POV

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE HOTTEST PAIR OF SIBLINGS IKUTO AND UTAU!"

"IKUTO IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT."

" You guys are so late. Anyways I have a new friend for you to meet. Her name is ..." Rima was interrupted.

"I know this girl. Her name is Amu. We've met before."

"UTAU! Who do you not know?"

"That would be a secret for me and something for you to find out."

I was listening to their arguments. It almost made me feel normal again, until I remembered the situation I was in.

"So, Amu-koi, where are we going to go for our next date?"

"OUR NEXT DATE? WHEN WAS OUR FIRST ONE?" I shut my mouth. Everyone in the caf was looking at us now. UH-OH.

AND THEN HE SPOKE.

"Well, since you all want to know the truth that badly, I shall tell you all. Amu and I are going out."

There was the weirdest silence in the caf. Then the noise exploded.

The girls were heard first.

"NO WAYYY. IKUTO IS GOING OUT WITH A TRANSFER."

"SHE'S NOT HIS TYPE, HE'S JUST TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS."

"IT MUST BE HER HAIR. SHE MUST HAVE DYED IT BEFORE SHE TRANSFERRED IN ORDER TO MAKE IKUTO HERS."

Then the guys.

"SUCH A HOT GIRL, but she's going out with the hottest guy in our school. Makes sense, but I won't give up."

"I'm still going to try to be her boyfriend. I will impress her."

Then it was my turn.

"Ikuto, what are you doing? I barely know you. My first day at school and you make me the person most wanted!"

"Well, honey, let's talk this out at the cafe after school. Meet me here at 3 o'clock sharp."

I wanted to reject him face on, but the rest of the gang pulled me back as he left.

"Amu, I think you should do what he says. I have many contacts, but so does Ikuto. If he wants you there he will find a way to get you there, whether he like to or not. That's my advice to you." Thank you, Rima.

"Well, since I'm Ikuto's best friend, I think that I should give you some useful tips. Ikuto is a playboy, he already has dated many girls, but he was never serious about one of them. Just be careful with whatever he might want to do to you." That scared me even more.

"Thanks Kukai, but I'm the top athletically in my old school, so I should be all right." Kukai is totally scaring me.

It's on Ikuto. Watch and see how I reject you face-to-face.

Please rate and review :)


End file.
